A myocardial infarction (MI) is the irreversible damage done to a segment of heart muscle by ischemia, where the myocardium is deprived of adequate oxygen and metabolite removal due to an interruption in blood supply. It is usually due to a sudden thrombotic occlusion of a coronary artery, commonly called a heart attack. If the coronary artery becomes completely occluded and there is poor collateral blood flow to the affected area, a transmural or full-wall thickness infarct can result in which much of the contractile function of the area is lost. Over a period of one to two months, the necrotic tissue heals, leaving a scar. The most extreme example of this is a ventricular aneurysm where all of the muscle fibers in the area are destroyed and replaced by fibrous scar tissue.
Even if the ventricular dysfunction as a result of the infarct is not immediately life-threatening, a common sequela of a transmural myocardial infarction in the left ventricle is heart failure brought about by ventricular remodeling. Left ventricular remodeling is a physiological process in response to the hemodynamic effects of the infarct that causes changes in the shape and size of the left ventricle. Remodeling is initiated in response to a redistribution of cardiac stress and strain caused by the impairment of contractile function in the infarcted area as well as in nearby and/or interspersed viable myocardial tissue with lessened contractility due to the infarct. The remodeling process following a transmural infarction starts with an acute phase which lasts only for a few hours. The infarcted area at this stage includes tissue undergoing ischemic necrosis and is surrounded by normal myocardium. Over the next few days and months after scar tissue has formed, global remodeling and chamber enlargement occur in a third phase due to complex alterations in the architecture of the left ventricle involving both infarcted and non-infarcted areas. Remodeling is thought to be the result of a complex interplay of hemodynamic, neural, and hormonal factors.
It has been shown that the extent of ventricular remodeling is positively correlated with increased mortality in post-MI patients. It is with reversing and/or preventing such ventricular remodeling that the present invention is primarily concerned.